


That Which Is Important

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221 b drabbles, 221B Ficlet, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During yet another crime scene John and Donovan have a short conversation that makes John think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Is Important

**Author's Note:**

> An unbetaed 221B that has a little bit of romance, drama and humor. 
> 
> I don't own them.

They were at yet another crime scene and Sherlock was in his element. Standing off to the side, John watched silently. 

“Ruin your plans did we Doctor Watson?” Donovan asked as she walked over. 

“We don’t go out much,” John shared as Sherlock’s coat fanned out while the man turned around quickly.

“Not surprised, he is a selfish freak after all,” Donovan snarked.

The woman was good at her job, but John really wished she was less biased when it came to Sherlock. Anderson might give her expensive things but the man was also married to another woman. Sherlock, on the other hand, had disappeared for three years to keep those he cared for safe. The man could have had anyone yet he’d chosen John to share his life and heart with for the rest of their lives. Who cared about parties or gifts? 

John opened his mouth to take the woman down a few pegs when he caught Sherlock’s eye. A wink was surreptitiously sent his way and it caused John to pause. A moment later, he pushed away from the wall and threw a bright smile at the DS. 

“I’d love to stay and chat but I’m afraid I’m needed elsewhere, Sergeant. And, quite honestly, what goes on between my husband and me is none of your damn business.”


End file.
